


Bad Ideas

by SilverFox89



Series: From Then to Now [17]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Lee and Shikamaru can't even, Multi, playing cards, sober Lee and Shikamaru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-25 00:20:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3789652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverFox89/pseuds/SilverFox89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lee and Shikamaru bond over commiserating on their drunk partners.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Ideas

**Author's Note:**

> 30 Day OTP Challenge for the Fluff Impaired Prompt #17: Playing cards

 

 

Shikamaru wasn't one who liked to go out with friends and with good reason. Every time he went out with the others something was bound to happen. Kiba and Naruto would start fighting with one another and get them kicked out of wherever they were for the evening. Sasuke would get pissy, say something nasty to someone he shouldn't have and get them kicked out. Or worst of all, Lee would accidentally get drunk. Enough said right there.

 

All in all, Shikamaru had more than enough reasons to say no when he was invited to go out with them again. So why had he allowed Neji to convince him to try again? Oh, right. Sasuke was hosting their night out at the Uchiha compound, which meant that nothing should go wrong. Right? He could only hope he was.

 

Shikamaru sighed at that thought. While the night had gone fairly well so far it seemed like it was only a matter of time before something went sideways. Everyone, except for Lee and himself, was getting progressively drunker after all. Neji was included in the Nara's mental statement due to the fact that every damn time he and Sasuke were put in a room together they butted heads over their pride. This meant that inevitably they had to go and do something stupid. And apparently this time's Stupid Pride Competition was drinking a shot every time Neji or Sasuke lost a hand in poker to the other man. Shikamaru was glad to have avoided the drinking all together since Lee was not allowed to have alcohol and someone needed to keep him from grabbing an alcoholic drink by accident. He'd happily play War with Lee and never get involved.

 

"Shikamaru, you do not look like you are enjoying yourself. Is something wrong?" Lee questioned in concern.

 

"Nothing is wrong, per-say. It's just that I'm not looking forward to carting Neji's drunk self all the way home tonight. Not exactly my idea of fun," the Nara said softly.

 

"Oh, I understand, my friend. TenTen is not very pleasant to try and get home when she is drunk either. Too many sharp and deadly weapons on her person that she likes to pull out and use should something anger her. Surprisingly enough, her aim is not as severely affected by the alcohol as one might think. She is still very accurate in her throws," Lee said just as softly.

 

Shikamaru winced, "Wow. It really sucks to be you tonight."

 

"A little," Lee admitted quietly as he threw a look over his shoulder to make sure he had not been overheard. TenTen caught his look and smiled at him with a wave. Lee smiled back at her before turning back to Shikamaru. "This may seem a bit rude and completely unlike me, but I am sincerely hopeful that Sasuke will allow everyone to pass out here. I do not relish the thought of waking TenTen up should she fall asleep here. She is much, much worse if awakened."

 

"I don't blame you. I don't really have to worry about Neji being an angry drunk. No, I just have to watch out for wandering hands!" Shikamaru hissed lowly with a dark look directed at his fiancé.

 

"No!" Lee went wide eyed. "Surely not?"

 

"Oh yes. You know how controlled Neji is. He makes monks look unruly when he's in the company of others. Get him drunk, however, and that control goes right out the window. I'm not an exhibitionist, thank you very much, and I don't want people seeing that kind of stuff."

 

"I completely agree, my friend. Bedroom activities are just that and should not he brought into public places," Lee said softly. "We can only hope that none of them decide to do something stupid now."

 

"You mean like the time Neji got drunker than he thought he was and dared Kiba to strip naked and run down the main street?" Shikamaru said in a flat tone.

 

"Or any other strange bets, dares, or just completely drunken acts," Lee clarified.

 

Considering how drunk everyone was by this time, Lee may have spoken too soon. As the night went on the games became progressively wilder and the noise level louder, until Uzumaki Naruto's voice rang out over all the others.

 

"How about strip poker guys?!"

 

Shikamaru and Lee both went rigid in their seats and the Nara caught sight of the suggestive leer Neji gave him over Lee's shoulder. Shikamaru dropped his line of sight to the cards he still held. _'Oh hell no.'_ "Don't look over your shoulder and make eye contact, Lee. Not unless you want to be dragged into this mess."

 

"Shikamaru, if we are careful enough, what are our chances of getting out of this unscathed?" Lee whispered.

 

"If we leave the moment they look away as quickly as we possibly can? Very high chance of success so long as we avoid detection afterwards. Kaa-san's house is our best bet for hiding out. She doesn't put up with anyone's crap, especially if their drunk."

 

"Give the signal and I will be right behind you," Lee stated.

 

Shikamaru kept watch from underneath his lashes so as to not alert Neji to their plan of ditching the group for the rest of the night, and paid careful attention to the others' lines of sight. The Hyūga might not be pleased with him come morning but Shikamaru could deal with it so long as his dignity continued to remain intact. "Now!"

 

When the rest of the group finally came to the decision to play and turned to invite Lee and Shikamaru over to their circle all they saw were the cards left behind.

**Author's Note:**

> Our tightly controlled Hyūga isn't so controlled when he's drunk. Shikamaru is just often conveniently there for Neji to shower affection upon when it happens. And Shikamaru's just like NOPE.
> 
> Anyway, for those of you who don't know what the card game War is, it's a game that involves two or more people. To ensure that the game doesn't end too quickly you use two or more decks of cards with all the Jokers removed. Aces beat all cards while all other cards are beaten by the highest ranking card. Two is beaten by three for example. The deck is shuffled and evenly split between the players with the cards facing down. The cards are left facing down throughout the game since it's a game of chance. Players place a single card face down until all players have placed down their cards. The cards are then turned over to determine who wins that round.
> 
> Should two or more people put down the same highest ranking number or face card War is then declared. Three cards are placed face down and a fourth placed face up. The highest ranking card wins unless two equal cards are placed face up. It only counts, however, if the equal cards are of higher value than the rest of the cards that have been placed face up. The object of the game is to get all the cards and leave the other players with none. This game can take hours if you have a lot of people and are using multiple decks of cards so make sure you have the time to play.


End file.
